Christmas, 1977
by rockstarpeach
Summary: It's Christmas, 1977 and Spike meets up with Nikki Wood.


Title: Christmas, 1977

Rating: PG

Characters: Spike, Nikki Wood

Summary: 1977, Spike meets up with Nikki Wood on Christmas Eve. I know the timeline doesn't work out exactly right for this to have happened, but hey, let's pretend.

Spike sat on a bench outside the church, watching. He watched the people who had come to commemorate the birth of Christ pile in and shook his head silently at them for not realising they were searching in the wrong place for salvation. He watched the one he was waiting for nudge her son forward down the path as they laughed at talked with fellow believers and then disappear into the sacred place.

As he waited for the service to let out he watched passers-by, out for walks in the snow with their families and dogs, admiring the lights and the decorations and the feelings of peace and goodwill that existed for about a week every year.

Carollers moved from door to door spreading the gift of song and joy and were welcomed with cookies and hot chocolate and were sent on their way.

Last minute shoppers came home with treasures, small and large, to give to their loved ones, and that reminded him he needed to pick up something for Dru on his way back to her tonight. Maybe one of the neighbourhood kiddies, or a sweet young woman out all on her own.

But first he wanted to have a little fun, celebrate Christmas in style. Wanted a little time with the Slayer; give her a taste of what was to come, what they both knew she secretly craved.

He knew he couldn't drink her tonight; knew she'd taste like forgiveness, and grace and communion wine and it would burn his insides, but they could still have a bit of rough and tumble.

Almost an hour went by before the congregation began to emerge from the building, smiling and hugging and well wishing, and he spotted his prey handing her son off to someone and heading alone down a side street. Hmmm, probably out for a bit of a patrol then.

Spike smiled to himself and got up to follow her. He'd make sure this was one she'd remember.

He stalked her silently, smiling and disappearing behind a tree or a car every time she would get that tingle that told her she wasn't alone, and she turned, looking up and down the street for whatever was watching her.

She made her cautious way to a cemetery, where Spike hid in the shadows and watched her effortlessly take on a couple of idiot fledges, taking some time to play with them a little first. Oh, God, but how this one could dance. He'd never seen another slayer like her and he didn't think he ever would again. He could only imagine how it would feel when he finally killed her, and his imagination was making him hard.

He casually reached a hand down to rub his dick through his black jeans and licked his lips, thinking he'd put that day off for as long as he could. The tension, the desire, the hunger were all building to delicious heights each time they faced off, and he wanted to wait until he thought he might actually explode before finishing the deadly game.

One of the fledges had been dusted already, and as the second one leaped at the Slayer she easily rolled out of the way, and jumped back up to deliver a kick to his face and then drove her stake home. He exploded into dust, falling almost like snow over the scene as she stood up straight, long black coat billowing in the slight breeze. Spike thought it was kind of pretty; made him feel all… Christmassy.

Nikki wiped at some of the dust that had gotten on her coat and pants, and made to leave, to head back to get her son, to go home and eat popcorn and watch 'The Grinch' and try to convince Robin not to stay up all night or Santa wouldn't come, when she noticed some movement in the shadow of a nearby tree.

That tingle on the back of her neck that had been there since she got out of church hadn't gone away yet, and now it was getting stronger. She watched as a figure emerged from the darkness and when the moonlight hit his face she recognised him, and she sighed in frustration.

"Let's make this quick then," she told him. "I've got plans." She had already fought this one, three times, and so far neither of them had managed to get the upper hand enough to finish it. And if she was being honest with herself she had to wonder if either of them really wanted to yet.

Spike put on his best wounded expression. "Oh, love, I'm hurt. You've got something more important than _me_ to get to? Looks like your plans are about to change, cause we both know this is gonna be anything but quick."

He snarled and slid into his gameface and shot across the distance separating them in a blink. She was ready for him and blocked his punch by grabbing his fist in her hand, just inches away from her nose. She scowled at him and he laughed and caught her in the chin with his other fist, knocking her head back.

She exaggerated the stumble backwards to give herself a bit of room, then pulled her knee in, and with a roar sent him flying with kick to his stomach.

He groaned slightly, grabbing his stomach as he fell to the ground, but shook it off fast and jumped back up, coming closer once again to his vicious opponent.

They circled each other for a long while, both managing to land their fair share of punches and kicks, both crying out in delight and exuberance as each landed blow sent droplets of blood scattering like red raindrops to the white snow at their feet. They were pretty evenly matched; she obviously wasn't ready to give Spike his 'good day' and he wasn't ready to take it for himself, and it looked like the dance might go on all night.

Eventually, though, Spike saw his opportunity, and took advantage a moment of weakness in the girl. He had managed to deliver a series of lucky blows to her head and she was dazed enough not to react as quickly as she normally would, so he punched her, hard, in the belly.

As she doubled over he grabbed her by the wrist, snapping it like a twig, and landed a vicious kick on the back of her leg. She fell to her knees, crying out in pain. He looked down at her and smiled, fangs nestled happily over his bottom lip and back handed her hard across the face, knocking her unconscious.

He looked down at the prone figure, laughing, and noticed a silver glint from the wrist he had just broken and bent over for a closer look. A bracelet. Not too flashy, but still kind of pretty, he thought, as far as those girly kinds of things went.

He opened the clasp and palmed the piece of jewellery, nudging it with his finger before nodding and placing it carefully in his pocket. The Slayer's bracelet; it would make the prefect gift for Dru. Almost as good as the slayer's heart, but that would be coming. And he'd be coming back for his own souvenir later he thought, as a gust of wind once again caught the tail of her duster.

He spared one more glance at the Slayer, then left her, beaten and broken, lying in the blood spattered snow, and headed off to share the spirit of the season with his princess. God, he loved Christmas.

END


End file.
